Banzai Bill's mom gets fired
Characters Banzai Bill's mom-Princess Mr. Dallas-himself Vortex Bro's dad-Daniel Ice Princess-Julie Boomerang Bro's dad-Dave Twister Bro's mom-Grace Curve Bro's mom-Salli, Veena Curve Bro's mom's crying voice-Ludiviko (Esperanto) Egg Bro's mom-Julie Ice Bro's mom-Catherine Boss-Eric Banzai Bill's dad-Paul Banzai Bill-Scary Voice Plot Banzai Bill's mom gets fired from her job. Transcript (Banzai Bill's mom just missed the train) Banzai Bill's mom: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! I just missed the train! Now I have to walk to work! (meanwhile at the Mario Enemies Parents' work) Mr, Dallas: Okay employees, it's time to take roll call. Daniel Bro? Vortex Bro's dad: Here. Mr. Dallas: Ice Princess? Ice Princess: Here. Mr. Dallas: Dave Bro? Boomerang Bro's dad: Here. Mr. Dallas: Grace Bro? Twister Bro's mom: Here. Mr. Dallas: Princess Bill? Princess Bill? Curve Bro's mom: Mr. Dallas, what's taking Princess Bill so long? Mr. Dallas: I don't know but I will have a word with her when she comes. (Banzai Bill's mom arrives) Banzai Bill's mom: Sorry I'm late Mr. Dallas. I just missed the train. Mr. Dallas: Princess Bill, this has been the twelfth time you've been late! Go to your boss now! (in boss's office) Boss: So Princess Bill, what brings you here? Banzai Bill's mom: I was late for the twelfth time and I got sent here. Boss: Princess Bill, I'm sick and tired of you showing up late! That's it! I'm giving you a tardy slip! (in hallway) Banzai Bill's mom: Screw the tardy slip. (back in the conference room) Mr. Dallas: Princess Bill, where's your tardy slip? Banzai Bill's mom: I don't know. Mr. Dallas: Don't you lie to me! Where's your tardy slip? Banzai Bill's mom: Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay! I ripped it up! Mr. Dallas: Princess Bill, that was very naughty of you to rip your tardy slip! Curve Bro's mom: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Princess Bill, you're fat! You should stop eating at McDonald's! Banzai Bill's mom: Shut up you dummy! (Curve Bro's mom cries in Ludiviko's voice, Esperanto) Curve Bro's mom: Princess Bill just insulted me! Mr. Dallas: Princess Bill, stop being mean to Salli Bro! Banzai Bill's mom: But she insulted me first! Mr. Dallas: Salli Bro, go to the boss's office for insulting Princess Bill! Curve Bro's mom (Veena's voice): THANKS A LOT! NOW I'M ABOUT TO GET FIRED TOO! Mr. Dallas: And don't you dare talk like Elena Marquez! (in office) Boss: So Salli Bro, what brings you here? Curve Bro's mom: I insulted Princess Bill but she insulted me back. Boss: Salli Bro, you know we don't insult co-workers! That's it! You're... Curve Bro's mom: Don't fire me. This is just a phase I'm going through and even for my son, Curve Bro. Boss: Fine, Salli Bro, I'll give you another chance but if you insult someone again, you're fired. Got that? Curve Bro's mom: Yes, I understand. (in the cafeteria) Banzai Bill's mom: Oh my God! It's lunch break and I don't know what to do! I got it! I will spice things up! Egg Bro's mom: Check and mate. (something hits Egg Bro's mom) Egg Bro's mom: Oh my God! Who did that? Catherine Bro, did you do that? Ice Bro's mom: Does it look like I did it? No! Banzai Bill's mom: Food fight! (all the Mario Enemies moms start throwing food everywhere) Mr. Dallas: All right! All right! Who started this food fight? Banzai Bill's mom: It was I. Mr. Dallas: That's it! Go to your boss's office! (in Boss's office) Boss: Well, well, well, what do we have here? If it isn't Princess Bill, why are you here? Banzai Bill's mom: I started a food fight and I got sent here. Boss: That's it! You're fired! Go home now and I will be notifying your husband! (at home) Banzai Bill's dad: Princess, I can't believe you got fired by showing up late, destroying your tardy slip, insulting another worker and starting a food fight! You're grounded for two days! You're lucky that other worker you insulted didn't get fired or else you would have been grounded for four days! Go to your room now! Banzai Bill's mom (running upstairs): Fine! Banzai Bill: What a naughty mom. Category:Grounded Stuff